Lucario Pan
Lucario Pan is a new crossover anime movie in a new version of Walt Disney's Peter Pan created by Indominus Dragon. Plot Set in the Mushroom Kingdom, in Cappy Town, Sir Eburn and Lady Like's preparations to attend a party are disrupted by the antics of the brothers, Mario and Luigi, and their friend, Toad, acting out a story about Lucario and the pirates, told to them by Princess Peach. Their father, who is fed up with the stories that have made his children less practical, angrily declares that Peach and Mario have gotten too old to continue staying in the nursery with them. That night, they are visited in the nursery by Lucario himself, who teaches them to fly with the help of his pixie Pokémon friend, Celebi, and takes them with him to the island of Never Land. A ship of pirates (Mario and Kirby enemies, Koopalings, and the Deadly Six) is anchored off Never Land, commanded by King Dedede (A.K.A. Captain Dedede) with his sidekick, Escargoon. Dedede boldly plots to take revenge upon Lucario for stealing his turkey (instead of cutting off his hand) prepared for his feast, but he trembles at the presence of a dinosaur called Carnotaurus, which consumed Dedede’s turkey and is eager to taste more of his food. The crew's restlessness is interrupted by the arrival of Lucario and the Mario Crew. Celebi, who is very jealous of Lucario’s attention to Peach, persuades a band of Forest Friends (Donkey Kong, Yoshi, Kirby, Pikachu, Tokkori, Eeyore, Rick, a purple squirrel, a monkey, a raccoon, a fox, a green woodpecker, and pair of wild boars) that Lucario has ordered them to shoot down Peach, which Celebi refers to as a “Peach bird”. Celebi's treachery is soon found out, and Lucario banishes her. Luigi and Toad set off with the Forest Friends to find the island's wild Pokémon, who instead capture them, believing them to be the ones responsible for taking Chief Pyroar's daughter, Princess Lopunny. Meanwhile, Lucario takes Mario and Peach to see the Winx girls. The mischievous Winx girls delight in tormenting Peach, despite Mario trying to defend her, but they flee in terror at the sight of Dedede. Lucario, Mario and Peach see that Dedede and Escargoon have captured Lopunny so that they might coerce her into revealing Lucario's hideout. Lucario, Mario and Peach free her, and Lucario is honored by the Pokémon tribe. Dedede then plots to take advantage of Celebi's jealousy of Peach, tricking her into revealing the location of Lucario's lair. Mario, Peach, Luigi and Toad eventually grow homesick and plan to return home. They invite Lucario and the Forest Friends to return to the Mushroom Kingdom and be adopted by their parents. The Forest Friends agree, but Lucario is so set against growing up that he refuses, presumptuously assuming that all of them will return shortly. King Dedede and his crew lie in wait and capture the Forest Friends and the Mario Crew as they exit, leaving behind a time bomb to kill Lucario. Celebi learns of the plot just in time to snatch the bomb from Lucario as it explodes. Lucario rescues Celebi from the rubble and together they confront the pirates, releasing the Mario Crew and the creatures before they can be forced to walk the plank. Lucario engages Dedede in single combat as the Mario Crew and the creatures fight off Dedede's crew, and finally succeeds in humiliating the captain. Dedede and his crew flee, with the Carnotaurus in hot pursuit. Lucario gallantly commandeers the deserted ship, and with the aid of Celebi's pixie dust, flies it to the Mushroom Kingdom with the Mario Crew and the creatures aboard. However, the Forest Friends decide to return to Never Land rather than be adopted in the Mushroom Kingdom. Sir Eburn and Lady Like return home from the party to find Peach and Mario not in their beds, but sleeping at the open window. Peach and Mario awaken and excitedly tell about their adventures. The parents look out the window and see what appears to be a pirate ship in the clouds, and a mysterious bird flying nearby. Sir Eburn, who has softened his position about Mario and Peach staying in the nursery, recognizes them from his own childhood. Cast * Lucario as Peter Pan * Celebi as Tinker Bell * Princess Peach as Wendy Darling * Mario as a Guest Star * Luigi as John Darling * Toad as Michael Darling * King Dedede as Captain Hook * Escargoon as Mr. Smee * Sir Eburn as George Darling * Lady Like as Mary Darling * Mrs. Jumbo as Nana * Carnotaurus as Tick-Tock the Crocodile * Donkey Kong as Cubby * Yoshi as Slightly * Kirby and Pikachu as the Twins * Tokkori as Nibs * Eeyore as Tootles * The Forest Creatures as Extras * Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, and Tecna as the Mermaids * Pyroar as the Indian Cheif * Lopunny as Tiger Lily * Serperior as Squaw * Various other Pokémon as the Indians * Various Mario and Kirby enemies, Koopalings and Deadly Six as Captain Hook's Pirate Crew Movie Segment Transcripts # Lucario Pan Part 1 # Lucario Pan Part 2 # Lucario Pan Part 3 # Lucario Pan Part 4 # Lucario Pan Part 5 # Lucario Pan Part 6 # Lucario Pan Part 7 # Lucario Pan Part 8 # Lucario Pan Part 9 # Lucario Pan Part 10 # Lucario Pan Part 11 (Final) Trivia * The forest creatures were actually from the Kirby: Right Back at Ya! episode, War of the Woods. Category:Indominus Dragon Category:Crossover films Category:Spin-off films